The Creature of the Saturday's House
by Fisk4President
Summary: Please read and review. It's now completed.
1. Chapter 1

Zak walked into the hallway. It was dark. He looked down the long hallway to the silhouette standing at the other side. It stared to walk forward. The moonlight shined through the window; glistening on the creature's fangs. Zak quivered in fear of the creature. He knew he was going to be eaten. The creature started to walk closer. Zak could smell its foul breath, and it smelled like death. Zak's legs started to give out. His entire body gave way. He fell to the ground. He blacked out.

Zak woke up. The bright lights stung his eyes. As they adjusted, he started to make out the medical equipment. He was in the Med Lab. His mom was sitting in the chair next to him reading a book. He had no idea what had just happened.

"Well it's about time you woke up, sleepy head," his mom said to him.

"What happened?" asked Zak. His mom stopped reading her book and looked at Zak. Her face looked very serious.

"You were almost killed by some creature that broke into the house," she explained. Zak had a confused look on his face.

"It was real?" he asked in confusion. His mom nodded her head.

"I told you to never leave your room at night," she replied. "This creature comes at night and eats anything, or anyone, that comes into the hallways of the house. We can't stop it from doing this, but it won't eat you if you stay in your room." Zak looked at his mom. The terrified and confused look on his face was all it took to understand what Zak was thinking. He was afraid that he was going to die. What if the creature came into his room? What would he do then? He already has to deal with Argost; now he has to deal a creature trying to eat him nightly. Can he ever catch a break?


	2. Chapter 2

Zak walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He looked around to see if there was anything to eat. He pulled out a jar of jelly. Then he grabbed some bread and some peanut butter. He quickly whipped up a sandwich. He walked into the living room and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels to see if there was anything on.

"Ugh! Why is there never anything on TV," He screamed. His mom just rolled her eyes and continued to read her book.

"Why don't you just read a book like me?" she asked. Zak just ignored her and continued to flip through the channels. Zak finally turned of the TV.

"Maybe Dad's doing something fun," he said. He walked into the lab. His dad was busy working on some sort of machine. Fisk was sitting in the corner eating popcorn.

"Hey Dad," Zak said.

"Not now, Zak. I'm busy," his dad replied. Zak just shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Fisk. He sat in the empty chair and watched as his dad welded a piece of metal to another piece of metal.

"This is soooooooo boring," Zak groaned. He sat there for about an hour just watching his dad weld pieces of metal together. It was finally dinner time. Zak grabbed a plate. It was taco night. After dinner, Zak watched some TV. Then it was time for bed. Zak quickly fell asleep, only to wake up an hour later with the feeling that someone, or something, was breathing on him.


	3. Chapter 3

Zak opened his eyes. Standing above him was lizard like creature with giant fangs and glowing red eyes. Zak quickly kicked the creature in the face and ran out of the room. He grabbed The Claw and tried to control the creature. Nothing happened. The creature charged towards Zak and pinned him up against the wall. To Zak's surprise, the creature started to speak.

"If you keep squirming around, it's going to hurt more," it said. It spiked a claw into Zak's chest, then let him go. The creature then disappeared into the darkness. Zak laid there, confused and in shock. Then his parents came in.

"Zak," screamed Drew, "are you okay? Did it hurt you?"

"I'm fine, mom," Zak replied. Doc looked at the cut in Zak's chest.

"Man," he said, "that Varadactyl Lizard really got you." Zak looked at him.

"What's a Varadactyl Lizard?" he asked.

"The Varadactyl Lizard is a creature that used to live in the Mojave Desert," Drew explained. "There is only one known to exist."

"We rescued it several years ago," Doc added. "Everything was fine; but then you were born."

"The Varadactyl Lizard saw something of interest in you, and tried to attack you," Drew said, "but we made a deal with him; as long as we left out a good meal for him every night and stayed in our room, he would leave you alone." Zak was amazed. He had no idea about any of this until now.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" he asked.

"We didn't find it important to tell you," Drew replied. "Now, go back to bed, I'm making pancakes in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

Zak woke up and walked into the bathroom. As he started to brush his teeth, he noticed something strange; they were unusually sharp and pointy. He ignored it and went downstairs to eat. He walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Hi, mom. Hi dad," Zak said.

"Hi, Zak," replied Drew. "How are you feeling?" She placed a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Good," he replied. He then ate his pancakes so fast, that he almost ate the plate.

"Are you sure your okay, Zak?" Doc inquired.

"Dad, I'm fine," He replied. "I feel great. I'm gonna go play with Fisk." Zak walked over to the elevator and took it down to the Cryptid garden. He started to play capture the flag with Fiskerton and Komodo. "I know you're down here," Zak said. He hid in the plants waiting for Fisk or Komodo to walk by. "This will be easy," he said to himself. He noticed Fisk walking through the bushes. Zak quickly grabbed Fisk's armband with The Claw. "Gotcha!" Zak exclaimed. Fisk grumbled in anger. Then, Zak quickly turned around to snatch the armband of the attacking Komodo. "I win," Zak said. Komodo snarled at him. As the trio walked back to the elevator, Zak suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest and fell to the ground. Claws started to grow from his hands. Fisk quickly got into the elevator and ran over to Doc and Drew. They stopped drinking their coffee and ran into the elevator with Fisk. When they reached the Cryptid garden, they went into shock. Kneeling before them was Zak. But he was different; he had sharp claws, fangs, and a tail. Drew kneeled beside her son and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Zak," she whispered, "are you okay?" He placed his claw on her hand. Then he looked up at her. She could see the pain in his eyes.

"Mom," he said, "what is happening to me?" Doc came over and kneeled beside his son.

"When the Varadactyl Lizard stabbed you with his claw, some of his DNA got into you bloodstream," he explained. "His DNA is mixing with yours. You've become a hybrid being." Zak looked at his dad in shock.

"Is there a way to turn me back?" Zak asked. His dad looked at him.

"No," he replied. Zak turned his head away.

"Honey," Drew said to Zak, "this is not necessarily a bad thing." Zak looked up at his mom.

"It's not?" he asked.

"Well, no," she replied. "It could actually help you."

"Help me?" he asked. "How could it help me?"

"You could use it as an advantage if you get the right training," she explained. "I know a kid that might be able to train you." Zak stood up.

"I don't need any training," he said. He walked towards the elevator, but fell over before he could reach it.

"Well," he said, "I guess I could use some training."


	5. Chapter 5

Zak was sitting on one of the beds in the infirmary. He was holding his forehead with his right claw. Drew was sitting in a chair next to him reading a book.

"So, who is this guy, anyway?" Zak asked.

"He goes by N," replied Drew "You'll like him."

"Why will I like him?" Zak inquired.

"Because," Drew replied, "He's as crazy as you are." Zak rolled his eyes; which he shouldn't have done because it gave him a headache. Zak heard a jet blast coming from outside the window. He turned around. Floating outside the window was a 14 year old boy with a jetpack. Drew quickly opened the window and let him in.

"Hey Drew," said N, "how have you been?"

"Good, N, really good," she replied. "My, you've grown since the last time I saw you."

"Yeah," he said. "This must be Zak." He walked over to the lizard boy sitting on the bed. "Here, I got some stuff for you." He threw a bag to Zak. Zak opened the bag and looked inside.

"A can of soda and a ham sandwich?" Zak asked as he looked inside the bag.

"Yeah," replied N. "You really need to eat something."

"How will this help me?" Zak asked.

"Trust me," N replied. Zak opened the soda and went to go take a sip of it. Suddenly, N turned around and quickly sliced the can in half. He then put Zak in a headlock. He grabbed the sandwich and quickly took a bite of it. "You know," N said, "when your mom said that you were turned into a Varadactyl lizard, I was really expecting you to fight back."

"Could you please let go of my neck," Zak groaned. N quickly released his grip on Zak.

"Well, what do you think?" Drew inquired. "Can you train him."

"Yeah," N replied, "but I'm gonna need some backup." N walked out of the room. Then he walked back in and sat down. "You might want to open that window," he said. Drew walked over to the window and opened it. Then sat back down. Suddenly, a girl, about the same age as N jumped and landed perfectly in the room.

"You needed backup?" the girl asked. N walked over to the girl.

"Hey Kate," N said. "How are you?" She looked at him.

"I'm great," she replied. "So, what do you need help with."

"I need help training this kid here to hone his new powers." Zak looked up.

"This gave me powers?" he inquired.

"Yeah," N replied. "It added powers to your already amazing cryptid powers."

"Really?" Zak asked.

"Yeah," N replied. "Now, you should probably get some rest. Your training starts tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

Zak woke up to the sound of a cortex disruptor going off. He took a look at his alarm clock. It read 10:00 A.M. N walked into the room.

"Hey Zak," he said. Zak looked at him.

"Dude, have I really been sleeping for twelve hours?" he asked. N nodded.

"That's nothing," he replied. "I used to sleep for fourteen." Zak's jaw dropped.

"Fourteen hours a day?" he asked in astonishment.

"Yeah," N replied. "Trying to get used to those powers sure makes you tired. Not that I have any powers or anything. Kate used to sleep eighteen hours." Zak almost fell out of his bed.

"How could see live like that?" Zak asked. N looked at him.

"She just can," he replied. "Man, everything that's come out of your mouth so far have been questions." Zak got out of his bed and grabbed The Claw.

"Let's go," he said. N looked at him.

"Where?" he asked. Zak looked at him.

"You said you were going to train me today," he said. N grabbed The Claw from Zak.

"I only train at night," he said. Zak had a look of confusion on his face.

"Why at night?" he asked. N looked back at him as he walked out of the room.

"It's just my style," he explained. "Are you okay with that?"

"Sure," Zak replied. "So, what do we do in the mean time?" N flashed Zak a grin.

"Breakfast," he replied.

Zak and N walked into the kitchen. N walked over to the fridge.

"Where does your parents keep the steak and ribs?" N asked.

"Steak and ribs for breakfast?" Zak asked. N looked at him.

"Yeah," he replied. "What do you usually eat for breakfast?"

"Eggs and toast," Zak replied. "Pancakes and bacon, too." N looked back at him.

"Okay," he said. "I tell you what, I'll put those all together, blend them, and serve it to you as a drink! Dude, stop talking about this sissy food and tell me how you want your steak!" Zak let out a sigh.

"Medium well," he said. N looked back at him.

"Cool," he said, "that's the same way I like mine. It's always easier to cook for someone if they eat like you." Zak walked over to where N was grilling."

"So, why are we having steak and ribs for breakfast?" Zak asked.

"Because, my friend, you really need to eat," he explained. "You really need to regain your energy." N handed Zak a plate with a steak and a rack of ribs on it. Zak sat down and stared at the plate. He had never had steak and ribs for breakfast before. N sat down across from Zak.

"Let's eat!" N said as he dug into his steak. Zak started to dig into his steak as well. By the time Zak reached his ribs, N was already done!

"Dude!" Zak screamed, "How could you be done already?" N looked at him.

"I'm a fast eater," he replied. As N put his plate in the dishwasher, Zak remembered something that he has been wanting to ask.

"N, how did you slice that soda can yesterday?" Zak asked. N looked at him.

"The glove I was wearing had blades on it," he explained.

"I don't remember you wearing a glove," Zak said in suspicion to N. N shot a look at him.

"I was just wearing a glove," N emphasized. "I'm just a fast eater that wears gloves with blades and sleeps for fourteen hours a day. Now, let's see what's on TV."


	7. Chapter 7

Zak walked to the fridge to get a soda. Just as he closed the door, Kate came and plucked the soda from his hands.

"Thanks, Zak," she said as she walked away. Zak rolled his eyes and grabbed another soda. He walked over to the couch and sat down. The clock read 8:05 PM.

"Hey, N, didn't you say that you were going to train me tonight?" he asked.

"I am," he replied. Zak looked at him.

"Well, it's tonight." N took his eyes off of the book he was reading and took a look at the clock.

"When I said night, I meant like 11:00." Zak put his soda down.

"You're expecting me to be fully alert at 11:00?" Zak asked. N nodded.

"If you want to start now, we could start now." Zak stood up.

"Sure! Let's go!" N stood up and started to walk down the hall. Zak looked at him. "Where are you going?" he asked. "The training room is this way." N looked back at him.

"Who told you we were training in the training room?" he asked. " I don't know about you, but I'm going outside." Zak just shrugged his shoulders and followed N. He wasn't expecting to be training outside.

Zak and N walked out into the frigid night.

"Where's Kate?" Zak asked. N continued to walk.

"Probably sleeping," he replied. "Let's keep walking." Zak and N continued to walk until they reached some nice, flat land. "This looks like a good place. Here." N threw Zak a sword, then swung at him. They continued fighting back and forth, trying to best the other. The fight was getting intense. Then, Zak felt a feeling of total power overwhelm him. He lost control and tackled N. He immediately regained control and got off of him.

"N! I'm so sorry," Zak cried. N just laid on the ground laughing.

"Now that's what I've been wanting to see," he said. He stood up and brushed off his jeans. Then Zak noticed the claw marks.

"Dude, you're bleeding. You should get that checked out. That's how I became this." N looked at him.

"I'll be fine. That's not gonna happen to me." N started to walk back to the house. "I think you've had enough training for tonight. Let's go back in." Zak and N walked back to the house. "We'll continue your training tomorrow. You should probably go to bed."

"I'm not tired," Zak replied. N had a look at his face of surprise.

"How many fingers am I holding up Zak?" N asked. Zak stared at N and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I am tired," Zak said. He yawned and walked to his room. Later that night as he was lying in bed, he is sure that he hears howling.


	8. Chapter 8

Zak woke up at around 7:30 AM. As he got out of his bed, he heard music coming from the hallway. He quickly got dressed and stepped out of his room. The music seemed to be coming from N's room. Zak walked over to the door and knocked on it. The music stopped.

"Who is it?" N asked from the other side of the door.

"It's Zak." The door opened up.

"Hey Zak," N said. "Come in!" Zak walked into the room. He looked around the room, which N clearly tricked out.

"Well it didn't take you that long to redecorate." N looked at Zak.

"Yeah, well white walls and grey carpets just don't cut it for me. I prefer holes in the wall and burn marks." N grabbed a sledgehammer and swung it at the wall.

"Cool!" Zak looked at the sledgehammer. "Can I take a shot?" N handed Zak the sledgehammer.

"Go ahead." Zak took a hard swing at the wall. He left a nicely sized hole. "Good shot," N said with a smile. That's when Zak noticed something.

"N, your teeth are really sharp, are you sure you're okay." N looked at him.

"My teeth have been sharp for a long time. You really need to stop worrying." Just then, The two heard some crying. They followed the sound to Kate's room. N knocked on the door. Zak looked at N.

"Why's she crying?" Zak asked. N kneeled down and pulled an electronic lock picker out of his pocket.

"She's had a pretty rough life. I'm just wondering what she's remembered this time." N quickly picked the lock and popped open the door. Then he walked over and sat next to her. "Kate, are you okay?" She didn't respond. "Kate, it's me, N. C'mon, snap out of it." She still didn't respond.

"Why isn't she talking?" Zak asked. N looked at him.

"She's really in deep. Whatever she's remembering, it's bad."

"Well, is there anything that we can do to stop it?" N looked at him.

"There's one thing that I can do." He leaned close to her and put his arm on her shoulder. "Kate, it's Nico. Can you hear me?" She immediately snapped out of it and looked at him.

"Nico?" she cried.

"I'm here. Don't worry." Kate looked into his eyes.

"It was my parents."

"I thought so. Don't worry. I'm here. You'll be okay. I'm not going to leave you." Zak looked at the tearful Kate lying on N's shoulder. But he wasn't N, he was Nico. Zak just stood there, thinking about what happened to Kate's parents.

"So, your name's Nico?" Zak asked. N looked at him.

"Kate, is it okay if I go have a chat with Zak?" Kate nodded her head. Nico pulled Zak out of the room.

"Okay, here's the story. My name is Nico. I met Kate four years ago. When I found her, she was all alone. I helped her recover, and we've been friends ever since." Zak thought about what N had said.

"What happened to her parents." Nico's face became serious.

"They were vacationing in the Artic Circle. Everything was fine. Then, a huge storm came. It destroyed their camp. To top that off, some creature came and, well, you know." Zak nodded his head in agreement. "I came upon her in the complete wilderness crying. I brought her to my camp. I rescued her." Zak looked at him.

"Do you love her?" The room grew silent.

"I'll get back to you on that," he replied. "Right now, let's get something to eat."


	9. Chapter 9

Nico walked into the living room. Zak was watching TV.

"Hi Zak," Nico said. Zak looked at him.

"It's 10:00 PM, Aren't we supposed to be training?"

"Why do you think I came in here? C'mon let's go!" Nico and Zak walked over to the elevator to go outside. As they stepped out the door, the two could hear music.

"Nico, isn't that the same music you were playing this morning?" Nico listened closely.

"Yeah, Smoke on the Water. I was playing that this morning."

"Where do you think it's coming from?" Nico looked at him.

"I think I might know." He ran off and disappeared into the brush." Zak followed the music to the edge of a creek. He climbed up a tree to get a better view. From the tree, he could see Kate sitting next to the creek with a boom box. He was about to climb down when a hand touched his shoulder. He looked back. Nico was sitting next to him with a bag of chips. "Well, it took you long enough," he whispered. Zak looked down. The music stopped and Kate had disappeared.

"How did you get up here without climbing equipment?" Zak asked.

"I just did, okay?" Zak looked at him, that's when he noticed claw marks on the tree. This got him thinking.

"Nico, why are there claw marks on the side of this tree?" Nico looked away.

"Whatever you think, you're wrong."

"I think you're a Varadactyl Lizard." Nico's eyes locked on to Zak.

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"If you're not already a Varadactyl, then why haven't you turned into one? I cut you open yesterday." Nico looked away again. Then he looked up at the moon.

"I guess I'm immune or something. All that I can tell you is that I'm definitely not a Varadactyl Lizard." Nico looked at Zak, then handed him the bag of chips. "Here, you really need food. I think you're going to pass out if you don't eat something. I hope you expect to stay out here for three or four hours." Zak looked at Nico. He looked at him closely. There was something different about him. He looked at his arm. It seemed to be bleeding.

"Dude, there's blood gushing out of your arm." Nico looked at his arm, then looked at Zak.

"Whoa, why am I bleeding?" he lifted up his sleeve. There was a huge gash on his shoulder. "How did I cut myself?" Zak looked at him.

"You really should get that looked at." Zak said. Nico looked at him.

"Why? Do you think I'm going to turn into a Varadactyl?" Zak looked at his arm.

"Yeah, I do." Nico grabbed him.

"You're nuts!" He leaned back against the tree. Zak climbed down.

"If you're not turning into a Varadactyl Lizard, then climb down this tree." Nico looked at him.

"Dude, what does that prove?"

"Just climb down." Nico looked down at Zak.

"I'm bleeding. How am I supposed to climb down?" Zak sat down on the grass.

"Will you just shut up and climb down? I'm getting sick of this."

"I'll be right down, you get a head start." Zak rolled his eyes.

"Why won't you climb down?" Zak yelled at Nico. Nico looked over at the creek, then looked at the bush next to Zak. Zak turned his head. His eyes got big as he looked at the wolf looking back at him. He jumped back. The wolf jumped out at him and pinned him against the tree. "Nico, there's a wolf pinning me to the tree. Can you get down here?!" Nico looked down at the wolf growling at Zak. He quickly climbed down the tree. "Good, you finally came down. Now can you please get this wolf away from me?!" Nico sat down next to the wolf. He placed his arm on the wolf's shoulder. The wolf looked at him.

"You need to get into the house. Zak's having a meltdown." The wolf quickly followed Nico's orders and ran towards the house.

"Why did you tell that wolf to go into my house?!" Zak screamed.

"Well, she has been living there for a couple of days. I'm thinking she should get some sleep. It's kind of been a long day for her." It was then that Zak finally realized who that wolf was. "C'mon, we should probably get back to the house too."


	10. Chapter 10

Zak woke up at around 10:00 AM. The images of last night were still fresh in his head. He walked down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Nico was sitting next to Kate on the couch. He looked over at Zak.

"Hey man, what's up?" Zak looked over at him.

"What's up? What's up?!! I'll tell you what's up! I'm still in shock from when your girlfriend almost killed me!" Kate walked over to Zak.

"Look, Zak, I'm really sorry about last night. I don't really know what happened. I just really hate arguments. Can you forgive me?" Zak turned his head away.

"You guys are a bunch of nut jobs! I'm getting out of here." Zak pushed Kate out of his way and stormed towards his room. Later that day, he heard a knock at his door. "Come in," he said. It was his mom. She walked over to Zak and sat next to him. Zak turned his head away.

"Now, honey, you know you shouldn't have stormed off like that. All Kate was trying to do was apologize." Zak looked at her.

"How did you know about that?" Zak asked.

"Nico told me. Now, why did you storm off like that?" Zak looked down.

"Because, she pinned me up against a tree, almost eats me, and then tries to apologize? That so stupid! Like an apology will actually help!" Drew looked at her son.

"You may look like a monster, but you don't have to be one." Drew stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Zak to ponder her words. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked more like a monster than before. He laid back on his bed for a while, wondering what he could do to turn things around. Then, he started to hear music. It was Smoke on the Water, just like last night. It was coming from outside. Zak went outside and started to follow the music. It led him to the creek from last night. He climbed up the tree to get a better view. From the tree, he noticed a 1965 Chevy Impala parked next to the creek. Nico was cleaning it, and Kate was sitting on the hood. Then he saw Kate look back at him. She motioned to him to come over. Zak climbed down the tree and walked down to the creek. Nico looked over at him.

"Hey Zak," Nico said as he dried the passenger side door.

"Hey Nico," Zak said. He looked at the car. "So, aren't you a little young to drive?" Nico looked at him.

"We're on private land. I can do whatever I feel like doing." Nico continued to dry of the side of the car. Zak looked at him.

"I came down here to apologize. I was kind of a jerk earlier." Nico looked at him.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Zak walked over to Kate.

"Kate I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" Kate looked at him.

"Yeah, I can forgive you." Zak smiled in relief.

"So, how did this car get here?" Zak asked. Nico looked at him.

"Would you believe me if I told you Fed Ex?" The three broke out laughing.

"Now, how did you really get it here?" Zak asked. Nico looked at him.

"I had it in an underground garage about a block away. It's been here for years." Zak was surprised. He never knew that there was a 65 Impala underneath the woods near his house. Nico got in the car. Kate sat down in the passenger seat. Zak was about to get in the back.

"Whoa, wait! Sorry Zak, but I can't have you messing up the upholstery. You're gonna have to walk." Zak just stood there as the car sped off towards the garage. Zak stayed near the creek skipping stones for awhile. Then he walked back home. As he was walking, he noticed wolf prints.

"Well, that's Kate," he said to himself. Then he looked again. There were two sets of prints. As he continued to walk home, the two pairs of tracks bugged him more and more. The tracks led him to Nico and Kate leaning against the house.

"Well, it's about time you show up," Nico said. "C'mon, you're mom's cooking dinner. You should probably get inside."


	11. Chapter 11

Zak woke up around 10:00 AM. He walked into the living room. Kate was sleeping on the couch. To Zak's surprise, Nico wasn't in the living room. Zak walked over to Kate and sat next to her.

"Hey, Kate, wake up." Kate opened her eyes.

"Oh, hey Zak. What's up?"

"Do you know where Nico is?" Zak asked to the half sleeping girl.

"The last time I saw him was 2:00 AM. Do you need him for anything?"

"Not really. I'm just wondering where he is."

"Check his room. He's probably in there." Before Zak could say anything else, she was fast asleep. Zak walked over to Nico's room. He knocked on the door; no answer. The door was unlocked, so Zak opened it. Nico wasn't in the room.

"Where is he?" he said to himself. Then he noticed something. He walked over to the window. It was open. He looked out the window. There were wolf prints next to the window. Zak climbed out of the window. He used The Claw to slow his descent. He looked at the prints. They seemed to go into the woods. He followed the tracks to the creek. He looked around. The tracks went into some brush. He pushed his way through it until he came to a clearing. Nico was sleeping near a tree. Zak walked over to him. "Nico. Wake up." Immediately, Nico stood up and pointed a laser pistol at him. "Nico! It's me!" He lowered the pistol.

"Oh, hey Zak. What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you." Nico looked at him.

"Hey, where's Kate?" Suddenly, Kate came through the brush.

"I'm right here. So, why didn't you come back into the house last night?" Nico looked at her.

"I really don't know. I just felt like staying out here." He looked at Zak. "You know what; I have an idea." He pulled out his cell phone. "There's this guy I'd like you to meet. I think it would be awesome if he helped me train you." He started to talk on his phone, then hung up. "Well, so much for that. He says he's at his nephew's house. Man, I really wanted you to meet him." He pulled out a comb. "We could've been like the awesome hair coaches," he said as he combed his long brown hair. He put his comb away. Zak looked at him.

"Dude, what is with you and your hair?" Nico looked at him.

"What? I have great hair." Zak walked over to Kate.

"Maybe we should get back to the house. It's getting kind of boring out here." Nico looked at him.

"Hey, why did you walk over to her when you said that?" Zak looked at him.

"What's the big deal?" Zak asked. Nico walked over to him and poked Zak in the chest.

"You're trying to steal my girlfriend." Zak pushed Nico's finger away.

"Why would I try to steal her?"

"Oh! Now she's not good enough for you?!!"

"I never said that! She'd be great for me!"

"Oh! So you are stealing her!"

"Didn't I just say that I wasn't?!" Since the two were arguing, they never noticed Kate turn into a wolf. She quickly knocked Zak over and then pinned Nico to a tree.

"Okay, Kate, calm down. I'm sorry I was arguing." Kate changed back into human form.

"You two! Apologize! Now!" Nico and Zak looked at each other.

"Sorry," the two said in unison to each other. Then the trio started to walk home.

"So, like I had said before, I wish you could've met this guy, but he's at his nephew's house."

"Too bad," Zak replied. They walked into the house. As they walked into the living room, they noticed the jetpack lying in the corner. As the door opened, they could see the man with the red Mohawk sitting on the couch.


	12. Chapter 12

"Doyle?" Nico said. "I thought you said you couldn't come because you were at your nephew's house?" Doyle put down his cup of coffee.

"This is my nephew's house," he replied to Nico. Nico looked at him. Then he grabbed Zak by the neck.

"Your telling me that this kid is your nephew?" He let go of Zak, who fell to the ground gasping. Doyle walked over to him.

"The last time I saw him, he didn't have a tail." He looked down at the half-lizard. "Hey, mini-man," he said as he pinned dug his foot into Zak's back.

"Hi, Uncle Doyle," Zak said back. Nico looked at Doyle.

"Yeah, I think we need to stop harassing the poor kid." Doyle removed his foot from Zak's back.

"So Nico, why are you here?"

"I'm Zak's trainer."

"So am I."

"Cool." Doyle stepped next to Nico.

"How much are they paying you?" Doyle whispered.

"Two bedrooms, an all you can eat buffet, and full access to the weapons vault. How much do they pay you?"

"Same thing. But I'm family. They really should pay you."

"They let my girlfriend live here with me."

"You still with Kate?"

"Yeah, but Zak's trying to make a move on her."

"I wouldn't worry about that; he's already in love with a girl named Wadi."

"That girl stole twenty bucks from me."

"Yeah, but mini-man's totally in love with her. He turns into a klutz."

"Aw, that's so cute. Remember that time when you smashed a beer bottle over Van Rook's head; right as he was about to ask some girl on a date."

"Yeah, he went right down."

"You know, I saw him about a month ago in a bar listening to Heartbreak Hotel. Dude, he was balling his eyes out over a shot of whiskey. Guess what he was wearing?"

"What?"

"A tuxedo that had "Drew" embroidered on it!"

"Man, that guy just never got over the break-up."

"Yeah, well he was a jerk. How could you have worked with him?"

"Hey, he paid well."

"Dude, he's a complete moron. I can't believe Drew dated him."

"Well, my sister isn't that bright."

"That's where you're wrong, Doyle."

"Dude, she threw a TV during a fight."

"So? Big deal."

"Big deal? The only think dumber than that is when Zak went gaga over Wadi."

"Well, Zak is kind of dumb like that." That's when Zak butted into the conversation.

"Hello? I'm right here! Will you just shut up?"

"Hey look over there, it's Wadi." Nico said. Zak quickly turned around.

"Oh man, you're pathetic mini-man." Zak growled at Doyle.

"At least I wasn't in love with a double-crosser."

"Yeah you were. You tried to pick her up, but she thought you were way too young!"

"Oh, I hate you, man." Nico looked at the two.

"Okay, you two need to stop it; and by you two I mean Zak." Zak sighed, then walked away. Just as he was about to open the door, it opened itself. On the other side was Wadi.

"Hey Zak. I was going to ask you on a date, but I don't think I want to date a lizard." Zak just stood there in shock. "Well, bye Zak." As she walked away, Zak fell over. Nico and Doyle looked at him, then burst out laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

Nico was sitting in his room watching TV when he heard someone knocking on his door.

"Come in," he said. The door opened to reveal Zak. "Hey Zak. What's up?" Zak looked at him.

"I need some advice."

"What kind of advice?" Zak walked over to Nico.

"I want to ask Wadi out." Nico's eyes bugged out.

"Didn't she just dump you because you're a lizard?" Zak looked at him.

"Yeah. That's why I was wondering; can you change me back to normal?" Nico looked at him.

"Yeah, I guess I can. Come on." He walked out of the room with Zak. "By the way; the creature that turned you into this was Van Rook. Unfortunately, he transferred all of his powers to you; so he's normal now." The two walked over to Doc and Drew's room. "We're gonna need your mom's help with this." He knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Drew standing at the other end. "Hey Drew, sorry if I woke you."

"No, I was awake."

"At midnight?" She nodded.

"So, what do you need?"

"I need to suck out Zak's lizard DNA."

"I should get Doc."

"No, I know how to do it. I just need someone there to hold this whiner's hand."

"Hey, I do not whine."

"You just did." Zak growled. "So, as I was saying, you're gonna want to come and watch."

"Why doesn't he want the DNA sucked out of him?" Nico walked over to Drew.

"He wants to ask Wadi on a date." Drew looked at her son.

"Aw, my little boy is growing up." She pinched his cheek.

"Ugh! Nico, does she need to come with us?" Nico nodded.

"You really need someone to hold your hand." Zak growled at Nico. The three walked back over to Nico's room. "Sit on the bed, Zak." Nico stepped out of the room. He reentered with Kate and Doyle. Zak looked at Nico. He was holding a laser blaster.

"What's that?" Zak asked.

"Oh this? This is a Series 5500 Particle Regenerator. This is what I'm going to use to turn you back to normal." Zak's eyes bugged out.

"You're gonna shoot me with that thing?" Doyle looked at him.

"Oh, grow up Mini-man." Nico pointed the blaster at Zak. When he pulled the trigger, a huge blast of blue came out. Then Zak blacked out. When he woke up, he was in the med lab. He looked at his hands; they weren't claws. He didn't have a tail, either. He was back to normal.

"Well, it's about time you woke up. You've been out cold for six hours." Zak looked to see his mother sitting in a chair next to him.

"Hey mom. Where's everyone else?"

"Probably at breakfast." Zak tried to stand up, but quickly fell over. Nico walked into the room.

"You probably should stay in bed for a while. That laser really took its toll on you." Zak nodded, then got back in bed. "You should just stay there. You can ask Wadi out tonight." Zak's eyes bugged out.

"I don't know if I can pull this off. I don't know what to do." Nico slapped him in the face. "Thanks, I needed that."

"No problem. Now, just relax. First thing's first; what were you planning to do."

"Show up at her door with flowers and chocolates."

"Shut up. You're way too young for flowers and chocolates. Bring yourself; and yourself only. What were you planning to wear?"

"A tuxedo?"

"No! You'll look like an idiot. Wear a nice shirt and dress pants. Don't go crazy. Where were you planning on eating?"

"I don't know. Maybe an Italian restaurant?"

"At least your stomach knows dating. Well that's it. Do you know where she lives?"

"No. No I don't."

"Just let her come here."

"What should I do?"

"Stop worrying. Everything will work out fine."


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm not sure about this," Zak said. He was wearing a white shirt, a black tie, black pants, and black shoes.

"You look nice," Kate replied. Just then, Nico walked in.

"Ugh! Why did I tell you to dress formal? Take that off and put this on." He handed Zak a white T-shirt and jeans. "Forget the Italian food, you're way too young to pull fancy off." Kate looked at him.

"I thought he looked nice. Italian food would have been perfect."

"Kate, I think it would be better if they went over to, well." He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, that's perfect! Are you gonna give him a jacket?"

"Yeah." He walked over to Zak. "Dude, you are going to love this place. It's where I brought Kate on our first date."

"Where is it?"

"It's underneath my house."

"I'm going to have a date in your basement?"

"Well, yeah. But my basement is two square miles of 1962. It's completely run by robots. You could go eat at the diner, and then go catch a movie at the drive-in."

"Cool!"

"And the best part; you get to wear a leather jacket." As they were talking, the doorbell rang. "That would be your date. Go answer the door; and stop acting like an idiot!" Zak walked over to the door and let Wadi in. She was wearing a white blouse and a pink skirt.

"Apparently you got the memo."

"Yeah, Nico said it was 50's night." Zak stared at Wadi. Silence filled the room.

"Gosh, you're pretty." Zak escorted Wadi to the airship. They flew over to Nico's house, which was in the middle of nowhere. They took the elevator down to the basement. As the door opened, the two looked around. It looked like they had gone back into 1962, except for the robots. The two walked over to the diner and walked in. Wadi ordered a grilled cheese sandwich and Zak ordered a burger. As they were eating, Nico walked in with Kate. Both of them were wearing leather jackets and jeans. Nico walked over to the jukebox and leaned against it.

"Hey, how 'bout you two lovebirds dance." He kicked the jukebox, and Jailhouse Rock started to play. Zak and Wadi looked at each other.

"What do you say, Wadi? Wanna dance."

"Yeah!" The two got up and started to dance.

"Wow! Zak, you're a really good dancer."

"You're not to bad yourself." After the song was over. The two sat down. Nico walked over.

"Dude, you're going to miss the movie if you don't get out of here."

"I don't have a car."

"Isn't that your car there?" he said as he pointed at a blue Cadillac convertible.

"No. No it's not."

"Well it is now," Nico said as he handed Zak the keys. "Now go." The two quickly ran over to the car and drove to the drive-in. They relaxed as they watched Viva Las Vegas. As the two cuddled over a tub of popcorn, they leaned in closer to each other. They looked into each other's eyes. They slowly leaned towards each other, then, the two lovebirds kissed.


	15. Chapter 15

Zak and Wadi looked at each other.

"Wow, you're a really good kisser," Wadi said.

"You're not to bad yourself." Zak looked at the time. "Whoa, 11:00 PM. I should probably get home."

"Me two." Zak flew back to Wadi's house. As he dropped her off, they kissed one more time. Zak flew back home and got into bed. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard howling. But this time, it sounded like more than two wolves. He looked out the window. There were four sets of wolf prints! Zak decided to follow the tracks. He followed them to the creek. He hid behind the brush as he scoped out the area. He saw Nico and Kate, but now there were two new people there. As he looked more closely, he froze in awe. Doyle and Drew were sitting next to them!

"My mom and my uncle are wolves?" he asked himself. As he tried to stand up, he fell through the brush and barreled down to where the four were sitting. All four of them walked over to Zak. "Hey guys. How's it going?" Drew looked at him.

"Zak. It's past your bedtime." Zak quickly stood up.

"I want to know why you can all change into wolves."

"Sweetie, I think you should go to bed."

"I'll tell dad." The group grew silent.

"Zak," Drew said, "do you really want to know?" Zak nodded. Nico walked over to him.

"I'll tell him." He sat down next to Zak. "Way back when, before Drew and Doyle were born, Their parents were attacked by wolves. Drew's mom was badly injured, and had wolf bites all over her. God must have been looking out for her, because she survived. For some reason, she was given the ability to turn into a wolf. It was passed on to Drew and Doyle." Zak looked at Nico.

"How did you get it?"

"Well, Doyle bit Kate and I one day, so that's how we got it."

"You can get it just by being bit?"

"No. The person has to decide who to give the power to, and it only works once." Zak looked at his mom.

"Why didn't you bite dad?" he asked.

"The last thing Doc wanted was to be a wolf. I once told him, and he tried an experiment to see if he could get it out. He thinks he did." Zak thought of something."

"Hey mom, if this passes through the bloodline, wouldn't I have these powers?" Drew thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Yes. I suppose you do have these powers." Nico grabbed Zak.

"There's only one way to find out." He threw Zak into a tree.

"Ow! Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to see if you're a wolf or not. I guess not."

"How does that prove anything?"

"I don't know. I was expecting you to fight back." He put Zak in a headlock. "C'mon, Zak. Don't you want to get out of it?" He tightened his grip. Then Zak felt a rush of energy go through him. He elbowed Nico in the ribs and slid back. Nico stared at him with a smile. He looked down. His hands had turned into black paws. He quickly shifted back into human form. "Well apparently he does have those powers." Zak stood up.

"Cool! This is awesome!" Doyle walked over to him.

"You like the idea of being a wolf, mini-man?"

"Yeah! It's great."

"Well, it's getting late. We should probably get back to the house." Nico said. The entire group changed into wolves and ran to the house. Zak loved the idea of being able to turn into a wolf. Everything was great; until he saw his dad standing at the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter contains alcohol use. Just warning you.**

Zak looked up at his dad as he quickly changed back into human form.

"Oh, uh hi, dad." Doc looked at Drew. She looked down and whined softly.

"Drew, you said that you couldn't change into a wolf. Get in the lab. We'll try the experiment again." Zak looked at his dad.

"What's the problem with being able to turn into a wolf?" Doc looked at him.

"It stupid and worthless. The last thing we need is another power to hone. Now, all of you, get in the lab." The rest of the group shifted back into human form. Drew started to walk into the house. "See? At least Drew knows what she's doing." Drew looked at her husband.

"I'm not going to the lab. I going to get a bottle of tequila."

"Mom," Zak said, "you drink?" She looked at him.

"No. I'm just going to get it so I can smash it over your father's head." She continued to walk into the house. Doyle and Kate followed. Zak walked over to his dad.

"Dad, why are you acting like a jerk?" He walked into the house. Doc looked over at Nico, who was leaning against a tree.

"Well, aren't you going in?"

"Nah, I'm gonna stay out here."

"Do you think my wife hates my guts now?" Nico looked over at him as he stuck a toothpick in his mouth.

"I don't think she hates you. I think she's just upset." He threw the toothpick aside. "You should probably go apologize. Why do you even care? So she can turn into a wolf. Big deal. It's not like she's gonna eat you in the middle of the night or anything." Doc looked down at his feet. "Wait, you DO think she's gonna eat you in the middle of the night!" Doc turned his head. "Doc, she's your wife; the last thing she's gonna do is eat you." Doc looked at Nico.

"You really think she's not gonna eat me?" Nico looked at him as he walked into the house.

"I wouldn't." He left Doc to ponder his thoughts. As Nico walked into the hall, he could hear "Home" by Daughtry playing. He followed it to his room. He slowly opened the door. Drew was sitting on his bed with a bottle of tequila in her hand. "I thought you said you didn't drink." Drew looked up at him. She grabbed the remote and turned off the music.

"Oh, hey Nico. Sorry for stealing your room."

"That's fine. Just don't drink the tequila."

"Haven't even broken the seal." He grabbed the bottle from her and put it on the desk.

"Doc pretty upset about what he was doing." Drew looked at Nico.

"Why does he hate the idea of me being part wolf?" Nico grabbed the tequila bottle.

"You're gonna need to be pretty drunk to believe this." She pushed the bottle away.

"I don't drink. Just tell me."

"He's afraid that you're gonna eat him in the middle of the night." Drew grabbed the tequila bottle back from Nico and opened it.

"I need a drink. You want any?" Nico looked at her.

"I'm under the drinking age; so no." She shrugged, then continued to drink. Then Nico grabbed the bottle from her. "You don't drink. Stop drinking. The last thing Zak needs is his mom being drunk." She looked at him. Then she handed him the bottle. He threw it in his trash can.

"I think I need some sleep. I'm really tired." Nico looked at her.

"You can stay in this room. I don't think I'm going to sleep tonight anyway." He walked out and shut the door. Drew pulled the tequila bottle out of the trash can, took a swig, put it on the nightstand, then fell asleep.

**Author's Note: I need you to help me out. I am creating a group that is going to try and get The Secret Saturdays to air on Friday nights. If you have any ideas, check out my forum. Also vote on my bio.**


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter contains some minor adult themes. Nothing too bad.**

Nico walked into his room. He looked over at Drew, who was sleeping in his bed. He grabbed the tequila bottle off of the nightstand.

"I let her stay in my room for the night while I slept on the couch, and she was still drinking?" He threw the tequila bottle into the trash can. He looked over at Drew. That's when he noticed something. "Drew?" Drew slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey Nico. What's up?" Nico grabbed a mirror off of his desk.

"I think you should take a look at yourself." He handed her the mirror. She looked into it, then dropped it.

"Either I'm drunk, or I've turned into a fourteen year old." Nico grabbed the mirror off of the floor.

"The second one." He pulled a comb out and combed his long brown hair.

"Aw, man! My husband is going to freak out when he finds out I'm fourteen again." Nico put the mirror down on his desk and put the comb in his pocket.

"He's not going to freak out. He still thinks that you're going to eat him." He let out a nervous chuckle.

"I'm gonna need some clothes."

"I got an idea." He walked out of the room. He returned a minute later with Kate and some clothes. "Here." He tossed a pair of jeans and a pink T-shirt. "It's all Kate's got in you size. We're gonna leave the room while you put them on." And with that, the two left the room and closed the door. A few minutes later, Drew stepped out of the room.

"So, what do you think?" Nico motioned for Kate to come over.

"Are you sure you don't have anything else for her to wear?" Kate thought for a moment.

"That's all I got. I got those at a sale about a year ago. I got 5 pairs of those jeans and 8 shirts." Nico walked into his room. Then he walked back out with a pair of scissors.

"That that crap off." Drew looked at him for a moment.

"This is all I'm wearing. Keyword all." Nico slapped himself in the forehead.

"Kate?!"

"Sorry. I'm on it." She and Drew went into her room. Then Kate walked out with the shirt and jeans.

"I'm not touching those."

"I just got these out of the closet. I don't see what the big deal is."

"The big deal is that you're making me look like a pervert. Now go get her something to wear underneath, and then tell her to put back on what you had her wearing. I won't be done with these for at least and hour." He walked into his room and closed the door. Kate walked back into her room. About an hour later, just like he promised, Nico was done with the clothes. He knocked on Kate's door.

"Who is it?"

"It's the guy who spent an hour shredding jeans." Kate opened the door. He walked over to Drew. "I'm going to leave well you get dressed." He walked out of the room with Kate. Drew got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. The shirt was the same, but her jeans looked like they were professionally shredded. She opened the door and started to walk out, only to find Nico and Kate kissing each other. Drew knocked her foot against the doorframe. Nico and Kate quickly stopped kissing and looked at Drew.

"Wow, you look great!" Kate said. Drew looked over at Nico.

"What do you think?"

"The shredded jeans are a definite improvement. I you guys want to join me, I be in my room with a bottle of root beer." Just as he was about to walk into his room, Zak walked into the hall. He froze, shocked at what he was seeing.

"Mom?!" Drew looked over at him.

"Hi sweetie," she said nervously back to him. And then there was silence.

**So, what do you think? Please review. Please? Come on! Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Zak stood frozen in shock at what was in front of his eyes. Then he grinned.

"Sweet! Now I get to stay up late." Drew looked at him.

"Just because I'm a teenager doesn't mean that you get to do whatever you want." Zak looked at her.

"Fine. Then I'm telling dad that you're fourteen." He started to run. Drew caught up to him and tackled him over.

"You are not telling your father anything." Zak pushed her off of him and continued running. Zak and Drew continued fighting down the stairs. They landed with a thud. The two looked up. Doyle was staring at them. Zak and Drew quickly stood up. Doyle had a huge grin on his face.

"Awesome. Now I'm the older sibling!" Drew looked at him.

"Ugh, you're such an idiot!" She started to walk back up the stairs.

"Wait! Drew! Come on, don't be like that." She turned around.

"Why shouldn't I? Ever since you were born you've been a jerk." She continued to walk up the stairs. She walked into Nico's room and slammed the door. Nico looked over at her.

"What happened now?"

"Doyle."

"Oh." He went back to the book he was reading.

"What is that your reading?"

"I, Robot. Circa 1950 by Isaac Asimov."

"Sounds interesting." He looked over at her.

"It is. It says that we will have hover cars and robots by 1998." The two started laughing. Then they heard load screaming.

"What was that?"

"I don't know." Then Drew's eyes bugged out.

"Oh, no! Doyle must've told Doc! I'm so dead!" Nico opened the window.

"Get out of here. I'll stall him." Drew nodded, and with that, she was gone. Doc knocked on the door.

"Come in." Doc slammed the door open. He was steaming mad!

"Where's my wife?!"

"Oh, hi Doc."

"Don't play games with me. Where is she?!"

"I don't know."

"I know you do! Where is she?!" Nico looked up from his computer.

"What are you babbling about?" Doc grabbed Nico and pinned him up against the wall.

"I'll ask you one more time; where's Drew?!"

"I don't know." Doc tightened his grip on Nico's neck.

"Where is she?!" He continued to choke Nico.

"Okay! I'll tell you! She's out by the creek!" Doc released his grip on Nico, leaving him on the ground gasping for air. Zak and Doyle walked into the room.

"Get this scumbag out of here and into the cell. I'm going to search for Drew." Doc walked out of the room as Doyle and Zak dragged Nico to a cage in the gym. They cuffed his arms and legs to the back of the cage. Then, they started to throw buckets of water at him. Then they left. They returned a few minutes later. Doyle walked over to Nico.

"Apparently, Doc just found your girlfriend Kate." Nico looked up.

"If any of you touch a hair on her head, I swear I will…"

"Oh, shut up!" Zak screamed. "Look at this." He showed him a video screen It showed Kate being beaten up by Doc, then it went out. Nico looked down.

"It seems that your little girlfriend just went bye bye." Nico started to scream at Doyle, then turned into a wolf. The shackles disconnected from the cage, and the weight pinned Nico down. He bared his teeth at Doyle.

"Ha! Look at the poor little wolf in the cage. He actually thinks that he can get us." The two laughed. Then walked out of the room.

_I kill you all._ Nico thought to himself. Then he passed out.

**So, what do you think? Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I just wanted to mention that the season finale of TSS is on August 1****st**** 8:30am est. Now back to the story.**

Nico looked up at Doyle and Zak.

"Why are you doing this?" The two started laughing. Then Doyle threw a bucket of water at him. "You'd betray your own flesh and blood? You make me sick."

"Oh, shut up! My sister is a traitor to my order."

"Your order?! Doyle, Doc is leader in the stupid order."

"I said shut up!" He threw another bucket of water at him. Then the doors opened. Doc walked in. He was dress in black with a cape.

"Well, if it isn't Darth Vader." Doc walked up to the cage.

"Hello, Nico. How are you doing?" He grabbed Nico through the bars and started to choke him. "Drew wasn't at the creek, Nico! Where is she?!"

"I'll never tell you." Doc let go of Nico. He turned to Zak and Doyle.

"Oh, you'll tell me. Bring in the prisoner!" Doyle and Zak walked out of the room. They returned with Kate. Doc walked over to her and started to choke her. "If you don't tell me, then I'll kill your girlfriend." Nico looked up in horror as he lifted her up by her neck.

"Wait! Stop!" Doc lowered Kate down and walked over to Nico. "You win. I'll tell you." He looked at Kate. "Just don't hurt Kate." Doc leaned in closer to the cage.

"Where's Drew?" Nico looked down at the floor.

"She's at my house. I'll lead you to her." Doc got up. He walked over to Zak and Doyle.

"Release the prisoner." Doyle walked over to Nico. They opened the cage and unshackled him. Then they yanked him out and threw him to the ground. Kate ran over to him.

"Nico!" He looked up at her. Then he stood up. Then he walked over to Doc.

"I'll want to join your order." Doc thought about it for a minute.

"I'm glad you've finally decided to join our cause." Nico nodded his head. Doc looked over at Doyle and Zak. "Get him a uniform." Doyle and Zak took Nico to his room. There was black armor and a cape sitting in front of him.

"It looks like Darth Vader without any silver or LED. But, it's awesome." He picked it up and put it on. "How do I look?" Zak stared at him.

"Awesome! Now you really look like one of us." Nico looked at himself in the mirror.

"Now all I need is weapons." He pulled open the drawer on his desk. He pulled out a blaster pistol and put it in the holster on his belt. Doc walked into the room.

"Now, you're part of our order; now lead us to Drew."

"As you wish. Here are the coordinates." He handed him a slip of paper. "Punch it into the airship." The group walked over to the airship and got on.

************************************************************************

Drew sat on the couch at Nico's house and reread the note he had given her.

_The Three Laws of Robotics:_

_1. A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm._

_2. A robot must obey orders given it by human beings except where such orders would conflict with the first law._

_3.A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the first or second law._

_U.S Robotics; 3 Laws Safe._

"What does that mean?" She put the note down on the coffee table. Then she noticed something. She picked up the DVD case that was on the coffee table. She read it carefully.

_2 Disk Collectors Edition. Will Smith. I, Robot._

"I, Robot. The three laws a robotics!" She opened up the case. There was a key inside of it. There was also a note.

_Go to the room at the end of the hall._ She followed what the note said, and unlocked the door. Inside was an old office with books and a desk. Drew sat down behind the desk and pulled a book out of her backpack. It was "I, Robot" by Isaac Asimov. "Let's see why Nico likes this book so much." Just as she was about to open the book, there was a loud boom, followed by smoke.


	20. Chapter 20

Drew knocked of the debris that was on top of her. Then she looked up. Doyle and Zak were standing on either side of the doorframe . Then Nico and Doc walked in.

"Hello, Drew." She looked up at Doc.

"Oh, hey honey." He walk towards her. She slid back into the wall.

"Don't you "hey honey" me." He picked her up and pinned her up against the wall.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Nico gave us the coordinates." He looked over at Doyle and Zak. "Take the prisoner to my ship." Zak and Doyle handcuffed Drew, then led her out to the hallway. As they were walking, she looked over at Nico.

"How could you betray me?" He looked at her.

"Keep walking." When they reached the ship, Doc turned around.

"Get the prisoner onto the ship. I'm going to start up the engine." He jumped into the airship. As Doyle and Zak were about to put Drew in the ship, Nico shot them both. He came to Drew and undid the handcuffs.

"I set the laser for stun. They'll be fine. Come on, we need to get out of here." She slapped him in the face.

"You think after you told them where I was that I'm gonna trust you?" She slapped him again. "You're a traitor."

"He threatened to kill Kate." She froze.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Never mind that. We need to get to my jet. Come on." The two ran into the house. They kept running until they reached the hangar. There was a Boeing 747 inside.

"You own a 747."

"Yeah, lets get on." The two ran up the stairs and got in. Then they shut the door. Nico ran to the cockpit door. "Yo! Bucket head, get us the hell out of here." And with that, the plane took of. After it was safe to move about the cabin, Drew walked over to Nico.

"So, where're we going?" He looked at her.

"This thing flies on a crystalline battery. We could stay in here forever. We're just gonna fly around until things cool off. Now let's see what's on the radio." He turned on the stereo. "Boom boom pow" by the Blacked Eyed Peas started playing. Then he hit another button. Suddenly, all of the chairs switched places with couches. Nico jumped on one, laid back and clapped his hands twice. Suddenly, a female robot in short skirts and bikini top carrying root beers came in.

"Here's your root beer, sir." Nico grabbed two bottles off of the tray.

"That'll be all." The robot left, and Nico handed Drew the other root beer. She was staring at him.

"Why is your robot dressed like…"

"Shut up and don't judge me." He took a swig of his root beer, then slammed it on the table. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go get my girlfriend." He climbed down to the bottom of the plane. Drew looked out her window. Nico was in a fighter jet. He zoomed off into the sky.

"Good luck, Nico. I hope you can get Kate back." Drew took a swig of her root beer, then put it on the table.

**What do you think? Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own The Secret Saturdays.**

**This story has been brought back by popular demand.**

Nico flew his jet over Saturday HQ, silently ejecting and landing about a mile away from the house. He unbuckled himself out of the ejector seat and stood up. Then he pulled a pair of brown aviator sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on.

"Well, I guess this is it." He pulled out an M-16 from the back of the seat. Then he ran towards the house. Suddenly, something hit him from behind. Everything went black. Nico woke up in a cage. He tried to move, but his arms and legs were shackled to the cage.

"Don't even try to move. I'm not afraid to shoot you." Nico looked up at Zak, who was pointing a gun at him. Nico smiled. Then he started to laugh. Zak raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you laughing?" Nico looked him in straight in the eyes.

"You are so funny pointing a gun at me." Suddenly, Zak started twitching. Then his mouth started to foam.

"Wh, what are you doing to me?" Nico's eyes grew bigger.

"I'm doing what I should've done forever ago." Zak started to feel a power surge, then jolts of extreme pain. He fell to the ground. Nico looked at him. "Now, see what happens when you mess with me." Zak's eyes started to glow bright red, as if on fire. His mouth foamed as if he was a rabid cat. Jolts of pain kept going through his body. He looked up pleadingly at Nico, who was still staring at him.

"What is happening to me?" Nico grinned.

"I'm frying your brain. Oh, how happy Wadi will be to be dating a brainless drooling imbecile like you. Your brain has the strength of pudding. It wouldn't be that hard to make you do what I want you to do." Zak looked up at him.

"Please! Stop! I beg of you!"

"Open the cage door first." Zak pulled out the key and open the cage. "Good." Suddenly, Zak's eyes stopped glowing and foam was no longer coming out of his mouth. He looked at Nico.

"What was the point of that?" asked Zak. Nico smiled an evil little grin.

"I needed to know how strong your brain was. I have a deal for you. I would like you to join my side." Zak looked at him.

"What is your side?" Nico looked at him.

"It is absolutely none of your business. But I will say this; if you don't join me, I will rip your heart out of your chest, stick it in between two slices of lightly-toasted bread, and eat it as a sandwich! So, the question is this; will you join my side?" Zak thought about it for a second, then nodded.

"I'm sick of my father and want to see my mother. I'm sick of this fight." He unshackled Nico. "I just want this all to be over." Nico looked at him.

"Well, it's not going to be quite over." Zak looked at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Nico put his hand on Zak's shoulder.

"You have a choice to make. You see, there is conflicting forces in you. You being kur probably has something to do with it." Zak's eyes bugged out.

"How did you know I was kur?" Nico grinned.

"Your mom told me." He pulled a small gem out of his pocket. "You may feel some pain." He pointed the stone at Zak.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Nico lowered the gem.

"I need to release the kur part of you. It's trying to break out, but you're driving it farther in. If we want to win, I need to blow out your kur powers." Zak nodded.

"What's gonna happen." Nico looked at him.

"Well, you should probably know that you're going to turn into some sort of creature." Zak's eyes grew wide.

"What kind of creature?" Nico shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess you're gonna have to decide." Zak pondered it for a minute.

"Will I be stuck that way forever?" Nico shrugged again.

"Like I said; I really have know idea about any of this. You might. I suggest you really think out your creature." Zak thought about it for a moment, then decided.

"I want to be a dragon." Nico looked at him.

"A dragon? Why would you want to be a dragon?" Zak looked at him.

"That's what I want to be." Nico sighed.

"Fine. What kind of dragon?"

"Like the one's in the fairy tails. Wings, fire, sharp teeth, the whole shebang."

"Would you like to be able to talk?" Zak nodded. Nico lifted up the gem.

"One more thing; do you want to be a giant dragon or a small one?" Zak raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" Nico looked at him.

"Well, you can either be a giant dragon, or you can be a smaller sized dragon."

"What do you mean by small?" Nico looked at him.

"About six feet in length, and you'll probably grow to about seven and a half to eight feet total." Zak nodded.

"That's what I want." Nico pointed the gem at Zak. It started to glow wildly. Then, there was a huge flash of light.


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own The Secret Saturdays.**

Nico stood up and brushed off his shirt. He looked over at Zak, who was still human.

"I'm still a human. You said I would turn into a dragon. Why am I still human?" Nico shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Well, whatever. I'm going to take a nap." Nico raised an eyebrow.

"You can't take a nap now." Zak yawned. Then he laid on the floor.

"I'm tired." Nico looked at him.

"Dude! Your dad and Doyle are going to bust through that door any minute! Zak?" Nico looked down at Zak, who was already asleep. Nico looked at him closely. He was glowing. Nico watched as he turned into a dragon. Then he opened his eyes.

"That was a good nap. How long was I sleeping?"

"Twenty-eight seconds, dragon."

"What?" Zak tried to stand up, but fell over. He looked down. His hands had turned into claws with blue scales. Then they looked like blobs. Then they looked like claws again. "Wh, whupts going on?" Nico looked at him.

"You're losing consciousness." Zak looked up at him. He looked like a blob.

"Why?"

"You're hungry." He threw a blob at Zak. Zak sniffed it, then ate it. His vision came back.

"That was good. What was that?"

"A chocolate chip granola bar. It's all I had in my pocket." Nico walked over to Zak. "How are we supposed to get out of here?" Zak looked at him.

"What time is it?" Nico looked at his watch.

"4:00 PM. Why?"

"The temp should be walking in here right now. We can kill him, you can steal his gun, and we can blast our way out of here."

"Or, we can force him to lead us outside."

"I like your plan." Suddenly, the door opened. Some boy, about the same age as Nico, walked in with his gun. He looked over at Nico and pointed his gun at him. Nico immediately put up his hands.

"I give up. I'm just gonna let you handcuff me." He turned around and put his hands down. The temp walked over to him. Suddenly, Nico kicked him in the gut and threw a hard left punch to his face. The intern fell to the ground. Nico looked at Zak. "I think plan C was the best." Zak nodded. Nico knelt down and took the temp's rifle. He also took his keycard and looked at it. "Bobby the temp. Man, if I were you; I wouldn't hire a guy named Bobby the temp. We should probably go." The two ran out the door and looked for the emergency exit. There was one down the hall. Nico and Zak ran towards it, only to hear shooting behind them. Nico shot open the door. "Go fly out and find your mom." He handed Zak a gps tracker. "This will lead you to her, now go!" Zak flew out of the door, just as Doc tackled over Nico.

************************************************************************

Drew sat in the plain drinking root beer. Suddenly, the plane took a drastic drop in altitude. She looked at one of the robots.

"What was that?" The robot looked at her.

"We seem to be picking up a new passenger." Drew looked at the robot.

"Is it Nico." The robot shook its head.

"No. It seems to be a dragon." Drew leaned back into the couch.

"Well that's weird." Suddenly, the door opened, and a dragon walked in. It looked over at Drew.

"I don't know how to explain this to you; I'll just leave it at hi." Drew looked at the dragon. There was something about it; maybe it was the glow that was coming off of the dark blue skin. Or maybe it was the silver scales going down its back. Drew walked over to the dragon.

"You look familiar." She put her hand on his head. Then her eyes widened. "Zak?" Zak smiled.

"Hi, mom." Drew smiled.

"Zak! I knew you'd go to the good side! Look at you! You look amazing!" Zak looked at her.

"You're not mad that I'm a dragon?" Drew shook her head.

"Not at all. Look at me; I'm fourteen!" Zak grinned.

"Nico sent me here. He was able to stall dad and uncle Doyle until I got out." Drew looked at him.

"We need to rescue him." Zak looked at her.

"I thought you were going to say that." Drew walked into the cockpit.

"Robots, set a course for Saturdays HQ."

"Roger that."


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own The Secret Saturdays.**

Doc dragged Nico through the hall and then opened a door. He dragged him over to a cage and threw him in it. Then he locked the cage. He looked down at the pathetic boy.

"Do you have anything to say?" Nico looked at him. Then he started to sing.

"Just how deep do you believe? Will you bite the hand that feeds? Will it chew until it bleeds? Will you get up off your knees? Are you brave enough to see? Do you wanna change it?" Doc raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"It's a song by a band called Nine Inch Nails. I just thought it was a good thing to say to you. I think you're biting the hand that feeds you." Doc looked over at Doyle.

"Bring in the other prisoner." Doyle stepped out of the room. The he returned with Kate. Doc looked at Nico. "You're gonna be sitting here a while; so I'll let you two share a cage." He opened the cage and threw her in. Nico and Kate looked at each other. Then they looked at Doc.

"We're fine with that," They both said in unison. Doc turned around and left, leaving Doyle to guard them.

"Nico, I can't believe you came back for me." Nico smiled.

"I wasn't going to just leave you." He pulled a switchblade out of his pocket.

"How did you get that in here?" Nico smiled.

"They never checked my pockets. So, what do have to say about it?" Kate put her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this." Nico pushed her hand off of his shoulder.

"It's not like it's suicide. It'll hurt; but it's not suicide."

"But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"If I do this, chances are that I'll end up killing you."

"I don't think you will." Kate smiled.

"Fine. I'll do it." Nico popped open the switchblade.

"It's going to hurt."

"I know." Nico lifted up the blade, and shoved it into Kate's back. She started to scream. Her hands started to turn into claws. She sprouted black wings and a black tail. Fangs started to form in her mouth. Nico pulled the knife out of her back. She fell over. Then she jumped up and grabbed Nico by the neck with one hand. She pinned him to the cage. She stared at him. The irises of her eyes were a deep red. She pulled the knife out of his hands. She lifted it up. "Now you die, boy." Nico looked at her.

"Do what you must." She thrust the knife towards Nico's neck, but stopped an inch away. Then she dropped the knife.

"Why should I kill you?"

"I don't know. I don't remember doing anything to you." Kate laughed.

"Yes, Nico. I don't remember you doing anything, either. I do need an assistant. I could use you. After all, we are dating." Nico looked at her.

"Do whatever you want."

"I don't want to kill you. I really don't. I don't know what to do. You've always been there for me. Every time something happened; you were there to help me. You really have been the best friend I ever had. You've also been the only friend I ever had."

"You're kinda still choking me."

"Oh, sorry." Kate released her grip on Nico.

"Why do you have to kill me? I don't understand this." She looked at him.

"I'm evil. It's what I do. I kill people. It's who I am. There's no changing that." Nico put his hand on Kate's shoulder.

"I don't think you're evil. You would have already killed me if you were evil." She pushed off his hand.

"I should kill you. I must kill you. I don't want to kill you, but I have to. I don't know what to do."

"You should kill him." Kate turned her head to see Doyle standing there. "You should definitely kill him."

"Fine. As long as I get to kill you first." She grabbed Doyle's neck through the bars of the cage and started to choke him. Nico grabbed her.

"Don't kill Doyle." She looked at him.

"I should just kill you." She started to choke Nico.

"Why do you have to kill me?"

"I don't know. I just have to."

"Why?" Kate stared at him.

"I, I, I don't know! I don't know why! Okay! I just have to! It's who I am! I'm pure evil." She release her grip on his neck. "I don't want to be. I can't do it. For some reason; I just can't kill you." Nico smiled.

"Maybe it's because you're in love with me." She looked at him; her blushed face saying it all.

"I guess that is why I can't kill you." Nico looked around. The room was filled with molten lava. Doyle had left.

"Why are we surrounded by lava?" Suddenly a voice came over the intercom.

"You have been deemed hazardous. Termination authorized." Nico grinned.

"Of course I'm gonna die by a guy that quotes I, Robot."


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own The Secret Saturdays.**

Kate looked around at the lava.

"This guy is crazy!" Nico nodded. Then, Doc walked onto the balcony over looking the room.

"Now you die, traitors." Kate looked at him. Then she looked at Nico.

"He has so got to die." She looked at Nico. Then she picked up some of the lava and made a sword out of it. She handed it to him. "Do you think you can do it for me?" Nico smiled.

"Of course." He sliced open the cage. He climbed up to the top. He looked at Doc. "You are so dead." He leaped off of the cage and landed on the balcony. He pointed the sword at Doc.

"You think that you can beat me? Do you even know who you're dealing with? I'm Solomon Saturday!" He pulled a sword out of the side of the balcony. Then he swung hard at him. The two exchanged blows. They went back and forth on the balcony; both swinging full force. Then suddenly, Doc stabbed Nico in the chest. Kate watched in horror as Doc pulled out his sword and kicked Nico into the lava. She climbed up the cage and flew over to Doc, punching him in the face. She repeatedly punched and kicked him until he was up against the edge of the balcony. Then she took his sword.

"I hate you! I should kill you! I should cut off your head for what you did!" She lowered the sword. "But I don't want to." Doc looked at her.

"Oh, you are such a fool." He grabbed the sword away from her. Then he swung it at her. Suddenly, something hit Doc's sword and broke it in half. Doc looked. There was a sword made out of lava spiked into the wall. Doc turned around. Then he was pinned against the wall by a clawed hand. He looked up. It was Nico. But he was different. He had claws, and his regular blue eyes were grey. His hair was, too. "You can't be alive. I killed you!" Nico tightened his grip on him.

"Just shut up! If you ever touch a single hair on my girlfriend's head, I will kill you! I will throw you into the lava like you did to me!" He released his grip on Doc's neck. "Never mess with me!" Doc looked up at him with a terrified expression. Nico looked down at him. "Leave." Doc crawled as fast as he could off of the balcony. Nico looked over at Kate. Then he walked over to her.

"How are you still alive?" Kate asked in awe. Nico smiled.

"You. That's how. You are the reason I'm still alive." Kate raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Nico put his hand on her shoulder.

"The only reason I'm alive is you. You might not have realized it, but when you saw me fall, you subconsciously super cooled the lava. It's was like water." Kate looked at him.

"But that means that I'm not evil." Nico smiled.

"I told you. You're not evil. That's why you couldn't kill me. That's why you couldn't kill Doc."

"I guess you're right. But why is your hair and eyes grey. And what about the claws?" Nico looked at her.

"It's only temporary. I lost most color form my hair and eyes when I saw him swing that sword at you. The claws were bonus. I used them to cut that soda can back when I first met Zak." Kate watched as Nico's claw retracted. The color started to come back to his hair and eyes. "I can't live without you, Kate."

"I love a happy ending. Don't you, mom?" Nico and Kate turned around to see Zak in dragon form and teenage Drew standing there. Kate smiled.

"Well, it's a weird ending, but it is happy." She kissed Nico.

"Now, that's a happy ending. I couldn't ask for anything happier."

The End.


End file.
